Want u back
by sakuno.echizen1
Summary: I don't own P.O.T
1. Chapter 1

**Want u back**

**RYOSAKU**

**CHAPTER 1**

***At the classroom sitting to her chair***

**-THIS SCENE HAS NO STUDENTS IN THE CLASSROOM, BECAUSE THE BODYGUARDS ARE BLOCKING THEM OUTSIDE-**

Sakuno was rejected one and half year ago since Ryoma's departure, when she heard the news that he's coming back to Japan, everything change. Ryoma has his girlfriend. Ryoma ignore Sakuno whenever she confronts him, it was like a dream to her, she is nothing to Ryoma anymore. Rejecting her like that wouldn't change anything, she should leave Ryoma and his girlfriend alone.'Tsk, why do I care anyway I have my life right now than thinking of Ryo—err Echizen, now I'm popular singer. I should not waste my time of thinking that guy. I still study in Seishun, it's kinda annoying when students are squealing at me, good thing there are many bodyguards. Tomo-chan pleaded at me one time that she wants to be my assistant manager since I have my boss, but I said 'YES' I can't leave my bestfriend.' –Sakuno sulking at her classroom, thinking of the pass

'Hey! There popstar!' Tomoka said waking her sulking moment

'O-O H-Hey! Tomoka-chan.' Sakuno said straighten her back up

'Hey, don't worry I know what your up to.' Tomoka comforts her

'Demo, I-I still think of Ryoma-kun ARGGHHH why do I even say that.' Sakuno punch herself

Tomoka was worried to her feelings to Ryoma

'Sakuno-chan, I know Ryoma hurt you, you said to me You will forget about him, because I don't want my bestfriend to be sad everytime.' Tomoka said seriously

'Thanks. Tomoka-chan your the best girlfriend I ever met.' Sakuno said thanking her

'Hehehe, that's what bestfriends do.' Tomoka said smirking

'Ne. Tomoka-chan let's go to Japans World Singer (JWS) after class.' Sakuno said

'Roger that.' Tomoka salute, then called Sakuno' Boss. Mikako

*Ring...Ring...Ring*

Mikako: HAI~ ^_^

Tomoka: Ne Mikako-san, fetched us to your limousine after classes 5 pm okay, we'll be going in there to finish the song of Sakuno-chan ^_^

Mikako:Sure Tomoka-chan ^_^ Ja ne. I'm still busy writing the song of Sakuno-chan, bye

Tomoka turn off her phone

Until—

'AHHH! SAKUNO! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH.' Girl 1,2,3 said

'BACK OFF LADIES, NO TIME FOR AUTOGRAPH.' Tomoka said shoo-ing them outside

Ryoma and his girlfriend went inside to the classroom. Sakuno stiffened when they entered

'That Echizen! Why is he and his girlfriend is here. I know Ryoma is in this room, but ARRGH, why do Ifeel jealous, his girlfriend just want to make me jealous "...". Sakuno cross her arm, pouting

'That b*tch.' Tomoka said silenty fisting her hand like she wants to punch her face

'Ne! Tomo-chan I've met a guy in the cafeteria where we had a snack yesterday, do you think. I should hang out of him.' Sakuno said aloud that Ryoma and his girlfriend name: Kotoha Kitazono, she looked at Tomoka's eyes as she understand what she was saying "Please Tomo-chan, help me."

'Y-Yeah, your'e right I think it's a good idea, wait I'll call the bodyguard to find him.' Tomoka said fake dialling amd fake a call like "Yeah, where did he live, good you find him or something like.'

Ryoma heard this, this is his first time, that Ryoma wants another boy than he was like: "Who is that guy anyway!" "I want to punch him"

'Wait, why do I feel jealous, and why now, WHY NOW! Why do I feel guilty when I reject her just NOW. WHY NOW.' Ryoma feel bad right now

'Ryoma, are you alright?.' Kotoha said worriedly

'Looks what's he's alright.' Tomoka whispers to Sakuno's ear

Both of them gigggle, that makes Kotoha glance at their place

'What are you two laughing about, and you Ryuzaki! Your must be popular singer right now, your are not fit to be. I hate your attitude.'Kotoha said

'leave us alone! Kitazono or else.' Tomoka said

'Why! Youre no the boss on me and or else what!' Kotoha said

'Or else you'll end up interviewing with the SHOWBIZ.' Sakuno scared her

'TSK. I'm not scared for any SHOWBIZ. ' Kotoha said bravely

Ryoma can't talk but just stand in there

'Ohh really, well then, do you like me to tweet this on tweeter?' Sakuno said letting out her Laptop out

'TSK, Ryoma?' Kotoha said asking for help

Ryoma look at her

'She's right, you really don't need to do that.' Ryoma said

Kotoha stare at him with a 'I'm sorry', Sakuno saw this, she really doesn't like Kotoha, she has an idea to her mind.

'Apologizing to me is fine.' Sakuno said hiding a smirk

Ryoma stare at Kotoha that she should apologize. Kotoha is somewhat scared of what Sakuno said "going to a SHOWBIZ." Sakuno knew that she's scared

'I-I-I'm sorry R-R-Ryuzaki-san for what I said negative to you I won't bother you anymore.' Kotoha bow her head for forgiveness

Sakuno knew that she isin't serious, because Ryoma wants her to apologize to me, she sighed

'Alright.' Sakuno said simply

'Ryuzaki, can I have word to you?' Ryoma said

'Sure.' Sakuno said , still in her position

'Let's go out. Kitazono-san, let's leave them alone.' Tomoka said holding her arm

As they were gone

'Ryuzaki..' Ryoma started

No reponse...

'About last year. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you back there. I regret what I said I think about you.' Ryoma said sadly

No response...

'I know it's too late for me to apologize—'Ryoma didn't finished his sentence as Sakuno began talking

'When did you and Kotoha met. I heard that you and Kotoha, knew each other's first.' Sakuno said didn't look at him

'Kotoha and I met to the train station in America.' Ryoma said shortly

'Ohhh, you really do remember to your first love's place.' Sakuno said, telling him that when they first met in the train.

'Okay, goodluck to your girlfriend, sorry for telling you just now.' Sakuno said

'Okay, so are we cool now.' Ryoma ask

'I'll think about it.' Sakuno said not looking at him

'Ryuzaki. I hope you'll be back, the Ryuzaki I know.' Ryoma said

'It's not in your own business so leave please.' Sakuno said asking him to leave

Ryoma understands her, then leave to the classroom

'I'm still mad at you, gomene.' Sakuno whispered

***DISMISSAL***

'Sakuno-chan, let's go before the students will chase you.' Tomoka said

'Hai.' Sakuno answered

As they opened the door, many students crowded at her, taking pictures of her, giving her gifts, squealing infront of her, but the body guards are incharge

'SAKUNO-SAMA! PLEASE ACCEPT MY GIFT.' Girl 1 said

'Gomen.' Sakuno kept on apologizing

As they finally went inside to the limousine they drive away

'Whew, that was close!.' Sakuno said

As the car turns the radio on

'Radio: GOOD AFTERNOON AND A SUNNY DAY IN JAPAN! WERE HERE TO REPORT A NEWS TO YOU. FOR YOUR FAVORITE YOUNG SINGER GIVE IT UP FOR! SAKUNO RYUZAKI! ' the guy on the radio said playing the song "Flying Cherry"

The driver and Tomoka sing-along, while Sakuno was worried, she feels bad for Ryoma

Chapter 2 will be the making and rehearsing the song

Sorry for the wrong grammars

Please don't give negative comments Please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The body guards open the door of the limousine, then protected her to avoid some fanboys and fangirls, but what the body guards did they shooed them away, as they went inside to the building.

'Hey! How was your day at school?' Mikako said waving her hands

'Good' Tomoka and Sakuno said

'Okay! Now let's go to the studio and start rehearsing' Mikako drag them toward the studio

***At the studio***

'Ne Sa-chan ^_^ here's the lyrics of the song' Mikako handed her the lyrics

'What's the tune?' Sakuno ask

'Good question! Let's sing together! Come on Tomo Tomo!' Mikako said throwing them at the studio

'It's Osakada to you!' Tomoka said

'Hehe Gomene' Mikako laugh

'Tsk' Tomoka glared at her

As they sing comically

'Matte! Are we rehearing or playing karaoke!' Sakuno said

'Your right Your right let's start rehearsing' Tomoka said

'Awhh, it's FUN!' Mikako complain

'Urusai ne!' Tomoka said

As Sakuno sit to a chair then began to open her mouth

'_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Mitsuami yurashi Harukaze-tachi ga FENCE-goshi ni nagareru_

_Deatta toki wo Aa Wasurenai Matsuge ni yureru komorebi_

_Kokoro ni yakitsuketa hibi Sayonara nante iwanai Ii yo ne_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru'_

'BRAVO BRAVO BRAVO' Tomoka and Mikako clapped their hands

Sakuno remove her headphones then went to the couch

'Ne Sa-chan let's eat dinner tonight Tomoka's treat!' Mikako said

'WHAT! MY TREAT! I'll only treat my Sa-chan, not you!' Tomoka said

'Ehhhh! Your so mean!' Mikako whined

'Come on! I'm hungry let's go to Kawamura-sempai's restaurant' Sakuno said happily

'YAY! Tomoka's treat' Mikako said

'Urusai!' Tomoka said

'Ehhh your so mean' Mikako said childishly

***At Kawamura's restaurant***

Tomo opens the door and-

'Sempai!' Tomoka shouted

I'll update **CHAPTER 3 **soon

U v U

Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling


End file.
